Woven, mesh and nonwoven materials have been used in various forms to carry and/or work surface active agents. Nonwoven materials have heretofore been used within wipes and cleaning pads. In addition, woven and mesh materials have been designed to apply liquid cleaning agents such as, for example, for use in cleaning and washing the body, especially for removing dirt and dead skin therefrom.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,793,941 to Serviak et al. and 5,053,157 to Lloyd disclose a laundry detergent impregnated within a nonwoven web which is suitable for delivering a proper amount of detergent for each wash load. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,582 to Abba et al. discloses a meltblown nonwoven wet wipe for personal care uses. Although the prior art active agent impregnated nonwoven pads of microfibers may be useful in certain applications they may not be well suited to those applications requiring high strength or the ability to generate a rich lather in a scrubbing or cleaning action.
An improved and highly useful nonwoven pad for applying active agents is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,749, to Pike et al. which discloses a pad comprising a porous high loft structure of crimped conjugate spunbond fibers impregnated with a topically applicable active agent. A variety of active agents suitable for use with the pad include, for example, polishing agents, waxes, cleansers, moisturizers, germicidal solutions and/or topical medicaments. The pad disclosed in Pike et al. exhibits high strength and abrasion resistance while also having excellent absorbency. Thus, this pad exhibits both increased strength and an increased capacity to hold active agents relative to microfiber materials. Accordingly, the nonwoven pad of Pike et al. is an excellent structure for carrying and applying active agents in a variety of applications. However, in those applications in which it is desirable to generate a rich lather in the scrubbing action, a varied structure may be desirable. In addition, the increased absorbent characteristics of this pad may likewise be undesirable in certain applications, such as in a bath sponge where the excellent absorbency may cause the pad to become waterlogged or otherwise heavier than desired.
Hand held scrubbers comprising diamond mesh netting are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,135 to Sanford, U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,744 to Campagnoli and European Application publication No. WO 95/00116. These scrubbers employ a mesh netting and, thus, employ a uniform pattern of spaced intersecting strands. Such diamond mesh netting has long been used to wrap foodstuffs, fruit, poultry and other items for some time. However, the above referenced patents and application describe use of such mesh netting for use as a hand held scrubber.
However, many existing scrubbers suffer from a propensity to develop mold, mildew or growth of other organic matter. In this regard many soaps and shower gels support mold growth and, thus, designs which do not allow the scrubber to be efficiently rinsed of cleanser or allow the scrubber to dry quickly may accelerate the growth of mold or other organisms which is obviously undesirable. In addition, many scrubbers, such as many mesh netting scrubbers, fail to provide a soft and/or cloth-like feel whereas scrubbers with good hand and a softer feel are highly desirable in cleaning implements intended for washing the body, particularly when used to wash the more sensitive areas of the skin.
Therefore there exists a need for high strength nonwoven material having good abrasion resistance with a structure suitable for providing excellent lather generation and cleaning action. Moreover, there exists a need for a nonwoven material adapted for generating lather which dries quickly and which may be readily flushed of cleanser. Further, there exists a need for such a nonwoven material and scrubber made therefrom which provides improved tactile properties. Further, there exists a need for a nonwoven material and scrubber made therefrom which does not absorb excess cleanser and/or water when in use.